Our Secret
by NBG
Summary: Naomi moves into her new apartment just as she's about to start her new teaching job. She meets Emily, the gorgeous redhead from across the hall who she instantly hits it off with. They have this spark neither of them have felt before but when Naomi goes to work and see's Emily sitting in a desk will she be willing to risk her job and keep her and Emily a secret? (Bit of Keffy too)
1. Chapter 1

**(Naomi's POV) **

"Jesus Christ!" I muttered to myself as I tried to carry a box four times my weight up the stairs to my new apartment. My best friend Luke brought up a box ten minutes ago and never came back down the fucker!

"Need a hand?" A husky voice said behind me, not even waiting on an answer I instantly felt a huge weight being lifted as the girl took the other end of the box.

"Thanks" I said as I let out a sigh of relief. I was almost certain I would have been tumbling backwards down the stairs if she hadn't showed up. I couldn't see her over the box but I was intrigued by her voice. It had a certain huskiness, not rough and raw but quiet and extremely sexy. "Just that apartment with the door open" I said as we got to the top of the stairs. I felt the whole box been lifted from me as soon as we were in the door.

I looked to see a breathtakingly beautiful redhead putting down the box. I was quite shocked she was able to lift the box, she was smaller than me, maybe to the top of my chest? She had on a white cotton top, dark skinny jeans, white converse and a her hair up in a messy bun. Her hair was obviously dyed, but she looked like she had the confidence and attitude to match the fiery red colour. Her eye's are big and brown, ones I could happily get lost in. _Stop staring Naomi!_

"Thanks for that, I was about to fall backwards down them stairs" I laughed. My heart literally skipped a beat when a smile spread across her face.

"No problem" She smiled. "Oh shit, one sec" She said as she hurried out of the apartment.

She reappeared no more than 30 seconds later with a guitar case threw over her shoulder. _She plays guitar? Could she be any sexier?_ "Did you leave that down there to help me?" I asked.

"Anything to help a pretty face" She smirked as she bit her lip. The bedroom door opened and Luke casually walked out.

"What the fuck where you doing? I nearly killed myself trying to get that last box up" I said as he came over to where I was standing.

"I was putting up your bed so you wouldn't be sleeping on the floor" He grinned. "Who's this then?" He asked looking over to the beautiful girl standing on front of me. For a second her smile left her face but it quickly returned as she extended a hand to Luke.

"Hey, I'm Emily" She smiled.

"Luke, nice to meet you" He nodded.

"I'm Naomi by the way" I laughed.

"You two just moving in then?" She asked.

"No, just her" Luke laughed. "Actually I have to go. Hannah will have my head if I'm late again, if you need a hand unpacking later give me a call. Though I'd rather you didn't, I might be busy" He grinned as he left.

"That your boyfriend then?" Emily asked as I tried to move the huge box over to the corner.

"Who Luke? God no!" I laughed. "He's my best friend"

She smiled and effortlessly pushed the box over to the corner for me. She was very strong for someone so small, now that I was looking though her arms are very toned. Not muscly but toned. "You might want to do some weights" She smirked.

"Oh come on, I'm strong" I laughed.

"You have the upper body strength of a five year old" She laughed. "Lucky for you though, you just moved in across the hall from a personal trainer" She smirked.

"Is that what you do?" I asked curiously. She looked..I guess cool is the only way to put it. She didn't dress like a personal trainer, then again this is the first time I've seen her.

"Part time, my dad owns a gym. Pays the rent" She smiled.

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime" I smirked. _God am I flirting?_

"You really should, you would have been taken out by that box if I didn't show up. Although, you don't exactly look like you need the gym..or any form of exercise for that matter" She smirked as she raked her eyes over me. She's right, I'm skinny although I'm in no way toned or strong.

"What gym is it then?" I asked.

"Fitch Fitness" She said looking a little embarrassed.

"I'll most definitely stop by sometime" I smiled. It wasn't a lie, I'd love nothing more than to get to spend some time with her. She is literally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, she had this innocent look about her but I could tell she was anything but by her cheeky smile. I'm standing here trying to figure out if she's gay, but I can't tell. Usually I can tell within minutes, but there's something different about her, I just don't know what it is yet.

"I look forward to it. I better get going, told my sister I'd make dinner tonight" She laughed. "I'll see you around" She smiled as I walked her back over to the door. I had to laugh when she literally just walked two doors across the hall and opened the door. I was still standing at my door when I heard her shout "Katie what the fuck!...Effy?" before she was back out in the hallway with her guitar still on her back. She just stood there for a minute looking confused before she looked up and seen me still standing there.

"Any chance you've any mind erasing potion?" She asked seriously as she walked back over to me.

"Will vodka do?" I smirked. Hoping she would say yeah and come in for a drink, I really wanted to get to know her. In more than one way.

"Perfect" She smiled as she came back in, setting her guitar case down against the wall before going to sit on the couch.

"Everything alright then?" I asked as I handed her a drink and sat beside her.

"I don't even want to think about it" She laughed. "So what do you think of this place then?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to like it here" I smirked.

We sat and talked for what felt like five hours, but really we we've only been sitting here two. The conversation was flowing easy, nothing was forced and I liked that. I find her very interesting, we have a lot in common yet I hadn't expected her to even like half of the things I do. Even after two hours of talking I couldn't figure out if she was straight or gay. Maybe she's bisexual?

"Have you a boyfriend then?" She asked. I was happy she asked because now I could ask her, although I was a little confused because the question came out of nowhere. We were talking about music and she just asked.

"Nope, no boyfriend. I'm playing for the other team. You?" I said casually. She nearly choked on her drink when I said it and I quickly regretted saying anything. She might freak out and leave now.

"Oh..you don't look..I didn't..." She started to say but couldn't actually get what she was trying to say out of her mouth. _Fuck she's freaking out._ I was just about to do some damage control when she spoke. "No, I don't have a boyfriend" She said managing a smile.

What do I say now? For the first time all night I felt tension in the room, although that quickly disappeared when I felt her lips on mine. Before I could even think about it I was kissing her back, not that I actually had to think about it. From the moment her lips touched mine I felt something that I can't describe. The best way I can think to put it is that spark they talk about in the movies, that magical feeling they always bang on about. Although I've had a few vodkas so it just be that, all that spark and magic stuff isn't real right? I knew as soon as she pulled back, that feeling I felt..she felt it too. It was written all over her face.

* * *

I woke up in bed the next morning and I wasn't alone. There was a beautiful redhead with her head on my chest and arms wrapped around my stomach. Last night after she kissed me things quickly got heated and well..here we are. Nobody ever made me feel as good as she did last night, and if I'm quite honest I think it had something to do with that 'spark' I got when she kissed me because the feeling only intensified when she touched me. The only thought running through my head right now is _'I hope this isn't just a one night stand'. _I want to get to know her more, I need to know her more.

I checked the clock and it was only 7am. I had time before I had to get ready for work. A phone started ringing from the floor and I knew it wasn't mine because mine was in the kitchen. I was about to move when Emily sat up and sighed as she leaned over the edge of the bed to grab her phone from her jeans. She hadn't even looked at me yet.

"Hello" She said into the phone, she still sounded half asleep."Katie it's too early in the morning for me to listen to you shout at me...I shouldn't have came home early? I was actually an hour later than I said I would be...Oh no, I definitely know what I saw...I'm pretty sure you lying on top of Effy on the couch wasn't an illusion...Fuck sake I'll be home in a minute...Yes in a minute!" She sighed as she hung up, she was wide awake now.

"Hey" She smiled as she kissed me. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake" I laughed.

"I actually have to go now" She said as she got up and started pulling her clothes back on. "Would you maybe like to do something sometime?" She asked as she walked to the bedroom door.

"I'd love to. You free Friday?" I asked as I sat up.

"Actually I was kind of thinking maybe tomorrow?" She grinned.

"Even better" I smiled.

"Great! I'll text you. See you later" She smiled as she left, pulling my bedroom door shut after her.

Once I heard the front door closing I got up and had a shower. I'm starting my first real job today, so I want to at least look presentable. I feel nervous enough as it is about the fact I'm only 22 and I'm going to be a college English teacher. I'll be teaching people who will be only at least 4 years younger than me, if not my age. I pulled on white converse, skinny jeans, a loose fit top and a black blazer to dress it up a little.

As soon as I got to the college I got a text from Emily. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face before I even opened it._ 'Sorry I left like that, had to deal with my sister. I had a really great time though! ;) I'll text you later about tomorrow! x'_ I just typed back a quick response as I walked into the classroom _'You missed out on breakfast, I make amazing waffles! I had a great time too ;) x' _

I threw my phone on the desk when I walked in and pulled out my notes on To Kill A Mockingbird. People were still coming in, I was actually a little nervous to look up at everyone. It makes it even more nerve wracking that I'm starting in the middle or the year, they probably want their old teacher back. I took a deep breath and looked up to introduce myself when my eye's locked on a girl that was flipping through her notes...the same girl that was in my bed this morning. The only words I could manage to get out of my mouth where "Oh fuck". Everyone looked up at me and then to Emily because I was still staring at her, she looked up and her face dropped, I'm pretty sure her expression was mirroring mine.

"Ehh..I'm Naomi, your new English teacher. What chapter did you leave off on?" I asked trying to calm down because I'm pretty sure if I don't I'll have a heart attack. A girl down the back told me they left off on chapter 9 so I just told them to read chapter 10 while I got my notes ready. It only took me a minute to get my notes out but I was fucking freaking out. How can this be happening? She never told me she was still in college. Fuck if this gets out my job will be gone and I wont teach again, or worse...if she's not 18 I could go to prison. How could I be so fucking stupid! She has to be at least 18 though right? _Fuck!_

Emily pretty much kept her head down the whole class, and couldn't get out quick enough at the end of it. What am I supposed to even say now? or will she just get the picture and not expect me to say anything. I'm so fucking confused, even if she's 18 I still can't be with a student right? We had such a great time last night, I've never had that kind of connection with someone and now its all gone to shit. It's just like a massive fuck you from the universe, here's a great job Naomi..oh and here's the perfect girl but here's the catch, she's your student.

I was just finishing up for the day when the classroom door opened. It was Emily.

"Hey" She half smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"You said you're a personal trainer" I stated matter of factly.

"I am..like I said, part time. When you said you got a teaching job I thought you meant in a school" She sighed.

"You know this can't happen again right?"

"What? Why? We don't have to tell anyone" She said seriously. Is she joking right now. After arguing for a few minutes I told her what happened last night meant nothing and the look on her face as her eyes glazed over nearly killed me. It was a lie, but I had to say something. I can't keep seeing her and keep it quite, if we got caught I'd be rightly fucked. Everything I worked so hard for would be gone to shit and I can't risk that, no matter how much I want to. Emily didn't say anything after I said that, she just looked at me for a few seconds and left. What the fuck am I going to do?

I was at home watching tv when I heard someone banging on a door. It was 11pm and the banging was going on the past five minutes so I pulled opened my door to tell whoever it was to fuck off but when I opened it I seen a girl knocking on Emily's door. "Can you keep it down?" I asked as politely as I could. The girl looked a little familiar, maybe a student in the college.

"I will as soon as she opens the fucking door" She said still banging on the door. As soon as she said it the door flung open.

"What the fuck do you want!" Emily shouted, I couldn't see her but I knew she was there.

"That's a great fucking way to greet your girlfriend!" The other girl snapped. _Wait, girlfriend? _

"That's a good joke!" Emily half shouted.

"I cheated on you once Emily. Stop being so dramatic" The girl sighed.

"You cheated on me for the whole three weeks we were together, just because it was the same person doesn't mean you only cheated once!"

"Emily, don't be like that. I know you want me" The girl said as she grabbed Emily and pulled her into a kiss, or at least attempted to. Emily pushed her back just before their lips touched. "Oh fuck off then. You'll come back to me anyway. I know it" I closed the door after that I didn't need to hear anymore.

I want Emily. We have that stupid fucking spark and I don't care how cheesy it sounds, but how can I do something about it when I'm her teacher? Even if I wasn't her teacher, I'm still a teacher at the college. She probably hates me now anyway after I told her last night meant nothing, it might have only been one night but it meant something to me. There's something between us, something that might be worth risking my job for.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I can't believe Naomi said that to me yesterday. She might be my teacher but she didn't have to be a bitch about the whole thing. We had this spark the other night and I don't care what she says because I know she felt it. Maybe the sex meant nothing to her but I know she felt exactly what I felt when I kissed her. I went to Doug first thing this morning to see if I could drop English or transfer from the class, after all I was only taking it as an extra. He said I couldn't drop but I could transfer if the teacher signed the form. I wasn't happy about having to talk to Naomi but all I had to do was ask her to sign the form and that would be it.

I couldn't even look at her during the class because I'm so fucking pissed off by what she said to me. Maybe I'm over reacting, I only slept with her once but I felt something I never felt before and I thought the sex was just fucking great in general, then she tells me it meant nothing to her. I stayed back after class and took out my transfer form.

"I need you to sign this" I said as I pushed it up to her on her desk.

"A transfer form? why?"

"Why? Are you joking? Just sign the form" I said seriously.

"No. You told me you love English, I'm not letting you transfer just because of me"

"Better watch there Naomi, you actually sound like you care" I snapped.

"I do care!" She said looking a little hurt by what I said. _Good! _

"It meant nothing, remember. Will you please just sign the form" I sighed.

"Look I didn't mean to say that ok. You just weren't hearing what I was saying, I would loose my job and never teach again if anyone found out"

"I heard what you were saying, you weren't hearing me! Will you just sign the stupid form" I said trying to keep myself my shouting.

"Jesus Emily, I'm not signing the form! Forget about the form for a minute and talk to me!"

"Talk to you about what?" I sighed. I'm really just not in the mood for this. She stood up and walked around to face me.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked.

"Might have something to do with the fact I fucked my teacher? Then you said it meant nothing, when I know you felt exactly what I felt when I kissed you!" I half shouted.

"Emily! it meant something ok. I know it did and I felt it, the spark, the connection. I know it's there but I'm your teacher" She sighed.

Before I could even stop myself I leaned in to kiss her...and she kissed me back for a whole five seconds before stepping back. "We can't.." She sighed.

"Fuck this. I'll see you in class tomorrow" I sighed as I turned to walk away, she caught my wrist though.

"You didn't let me finish. We can't...not here. Come over later and we'll talk"

The door opened and we both turned around, making us both look guilty of something. Thank god it was only Cook.

"Emilio! Have you got your car or bike today?" He asked as Naomi walked back around her desk to put her stuff away.

"That depends on why your asking" I laughed.

"Come on, car or bike?" He asked throwing me his cheeky smile.

"Car" I sighed.

"Great! JJ we can get a lift of Emily" Cook shouted looking behind him.

"A lift where?" I asked hoping it wasn't somewhere out of my way.

"To yours" He grinned.

"Cook why do you and JJ need a lift to mine?" I sighed.

"Because I'm going over to see Katie and Effy is going to be there so I thought I'd bring JJ" I wondered then if Katie had talked to him, then again she didn't even mention it to me once I got home after I seen her kissing Effy on the couch and I knew better than to bring it up.

"Fine. I'll meet you outside, I've to go to my locker" I sighed. He turned and closed the door as I turned back to face Naomi. "What time later?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Whenever you can get out without any of them seeing where you go and I mean that, make sure none of them see you" She said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Emily" I sighed throwing my hands up in the air. "It's not university, it's college. I'm not a professor, I'm a teacher. So just because in America some colleges allow students to have open relationships with faculty doesn't mean its the same here. The rules for college are just like school"

"I'm just saying, I see it on tv and in movies all the time." She said trying to sound serious, She was clearly trying to hold back from laughing though.

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me?"

"How stupid do you think I am? You're talking to me like I'm a child, which I can assure you I'm not. I'm 18" She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to know that this is all _this_ can be" I said as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"I already know we can't go out on a date or anything and I'm fine with that" She smiled.

"Emily" I sighed.

"Jesus do you always over think everything? All you need to know is that I wont tell anyone anything and I wont. I promise" She said as she moved over to straddle me. This is clearly an argument I'm about to loose. "Now are you finished lecturing me?" She smirked. I opened my mouth to answer her but she pressed her lips to mine before I could even get one word out. Making me forget what the fuck it was I wanted to say.

"Sorry, I tend to freak out a little and my brain slightly goes into overdrive" I smiled when she pulled back.

"Good thing I know how to shut you up then isn't it" She smirked. "No need to worry, nobody will find out ok"

"Which brings me to my next issue"

"Naomi" She sighed.

"Luke, he's seen you. If he bumps into you when you're out or something, what if he says something?"

"So tell him" She said casually. "That you're fucking your student I mean" She smirked.

"I can't tell him" I laughed. "And Emily Fitch, I'm not just fucking you. I like you, ok"

"You can tell him. He's your best friend, it's not like he will say anything to anyone. Plus if he does say something on front of someone to me, then we're definitely fucked and I like you too" She smiled.

"Yeah maybe it's safer to just tell him. Now before I start stressing again are you going to kiss me or what?" She didn't even say anything then, just leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my lips before dropping them to my neck.

* * *

I was walking to my class after lunch, Emily's class and knowing I was about to spend two hours with her had me smiling ear to ear. Even though the class would be full of other students, still...she would be there looking all cute and stuff trying to quickly get any notes I put on the board down. As usual she's first in class, she does even get there before me.

"Hey" She smiled as I put my stuff down on the desk.

"Did you do the last assignment Mr Holmes gave you? I was asked to collect them and mark them, apparently whatever it was is 30% of your grade"

"Ermmm what assignment?" She smirked.

"Ahh so you did do it. Have you got it there?" I asked as I pulled my laptop out of my bag.

"Might have, it was just a story. He never said it was worth 30%?" She said as she pulled a plastic pocket out of her bag.

"Well Doug could be wrong, I'm just going by what he told me" I laughed.

"Here, It's a little personal so..yeah. I'm only giving you it because its worth so much of my final mark" She said as she walked over to my desk. She looked a little conflicted on whether or not to give it to me, which of course only made me even more curious.

"The personal ones are always the best" I smiled as the rest of the class started coming in. "Ok everyone, I need your last assignment you had to do for Mr Holmes and if you haven't done it, your down on 30% of your grade" I could hear sighing and complaining so I assumed some people haven't done it.

There was only four people who haven't done it so I gave them two days to do it and hand it in to me. After giving them some questions to do I started reading through the stories, well Emily's story. It was really long and most definitely deserves a distinction, I knew that from the first read. I had to read over it again though because I couldn't figure out if the _she _that she was referring to in the story is actually a person or a metaphor for something. She describes the _she_ as being indescribably beautiful, although she done a very good fucking job of describing the beauty without even giving away if it was a person or a thing she was talking about. This _she_ is who she always goes to when she feels lost, this_ she_ helped her find herself and the story is just fucking beautifully written. So after reading over it another three times I still couldn't figure it out and now I'm jealous in case this _she_ is a person.

"Emily can you stay back a minute" I asked after I dismissed the class.

"Yeah?" She asked when everyone left.

"Your story.." I questioned, although I wasn't even sure if I was going to ask just in case I didn't like the answer.

"What about it? Is it really bad?" She asked looking a bit panicked.

"No quite the opposite actually. Emily, the she in your story.."

"What about her?" She interrupted with a half smile on her face.

"Well is it a person?" I asked as I leaned against my desk so I was standing on front of her.

"What makes you think it would be anything other than a person?"

"Well you told me you've never been in love yet this seems like a love story to me" I stated holding up her sheets.

"It is a love story" She smiled. She's doing this on purpose.

"About who?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

"Are you jealous?" She smirked. It was annoying me even more that she found this funny.

"No"

"If I hadn't of told you I've never been in love, would the thought have even entered your head about _she_ being a metaphor for something?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Which made her look even cuter than she already does.

"No, why?"

"Just checking" She smiled.

"Well are you going to tell me then?"

"You're really annoyed about this, its actually quite cute" She grinned.

"Jesus will you just tell me"

"Should my teacher be talking to me like that?" She said trying not to laugh. Fucking hell I'm going to kill her.

"Right, I'm going" I said as I put my stuff into my bag. Thank god this is my last class anyway.

"Wait" She laughed. "It's not a person, its a place"

"A place?" I asked a little confused, I either thought it was a person or an object...not a place.

"Yes Naomi, a place" She smiled. "My place. I've never taken anyone there before, if your good I might just bring you" She smirked.

"So this place will still be there by summer?"

"People seeing you at this place wouldn't be a concern" She smiled. So does that mean its out of town?

"So its.." I started but I was interrupted by the door opening.

"Ahh sorry...Oh, Emily?" Luke said as he came in. Why the fuck is he here? Oh shit! Emily.

"Ohh..ehh.." Was all Emily could manage to say.

"Luke what are you doing here?" I asked, quickly having my question answered when Ben walked in.

"Naomi!" He beamed as he ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey buddy!" I smiled as I turned back to Luke. "Luke I'm in work, in case you can't see that"

"You told me last night you finish at three, oh and look at that it 10 past" He grinned.

"Well what are you doing then that requires me to watch him?"

"Have to take Hannah to the doctors...Its eh..very possible I didn't protect myself a few weeks ago" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"For fuck sake Luke! Jesus Christ do you not learn?" I nearly shouted but managed to keep my voice low.

"I know I know. Just can you take him?"

"Yes I'll take him, when do I say no?" I smiled, I can tell he's freaking out. He smiled back and then looked back to Emily, confusion taking over his face then realization. _Fuck! _

"No way! Your her student!" Luke stated, as if we didn't already fucking know that.

"Luke its not..no well it is. Look you can't say anything to anyone ok, not even Hannah"

"I'm just happy you're getting some babe" He smirked. "Look I wont say anything. That has to be hot though right, like being with your teacher?" He said turning to Emily.

"You have no idea" She smirked.

"Luke! Go Hannah's probably waiting on you" I said, my face going bright red after what he just said to Emily. He thanked me and left, I never mind taking Ben, hes one of them kids that will happily sit and watch a movie on the couch.

"So that's my que to go. I'll maybe see you later" Emily laughed.

"Maybe?" I asked, hoping she was joking.

"I've to go somewhere now and Katie said she needs to talk to me later so I'm not sure what time I'll be finished" She sighed.

"Just eh..text me later on something yeah" I smiled, which sounded a little weird considering she lives right across the hall from me.

"Of course" She smiled before leaving.

* * *

Ben had me literally worn out, so much for him sitting and watching a movie. All he wanted to do was play ninja turtles and wrestling. Luke didn't come get him until 8 and he brought the news that Hannah isn't pregnant so thank fucking god for that. He had a hard enough time with Ben, being a single dad and all. He's only been with Hannah a few months so I doubt a baby would be good for either of them.

I literally just sat down on the couch with a cup of tea after putting on my pajamas when I heard banging outside. At first I thought it was Emily's ex again, then I heard "Katie I swear to god! Open the fucking door I'm soaked!" and I knew it was Emily. I got up and walked over to open my door, I had to laugh when I heard her say "Cook I'll cut your dick off myself if one of you don't let me in!". I opened my door and looked over, she's literally dripping wet. I didn't even realize it was raining, her guitar case was soaked too.

"Jesus Emily you'll catch your death!" I said seriously. She turned around and laughed.

"Well maybe walking wasn't my brightest idea" She smiled, I could tell she was freezing though.

"Don't just stand there, come in" I laughed.

"Katie said she needed to talk to me"

"Well right now she seems to be a little preoccupied. Come on...now!" I said as I walked over to my coffee table and put down my cup. Emily came in and closed the door behind her, leaving her guitar up against the wall. "How the hell are you so wet?" I asked as I walked over and felt her hoodie. She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"I was down at the lake, just writing a song and it started pissing. So I had to grab my stuff and go, it's a 20 minute walk. I usually drive down but I just decided to walk today" She laughed.

"Here" I smiled as I took off her hoodie. "You need to get them clothes off and have a shower"

"I will, once Katie opens the door" She laughed.

"Last time I checked, I had a shower and clothes. Although they might be big for you but still" I smiled.

"I'm fine, I'll dry off"

"Emily I'm not asking. Go get in the shower, I'll leave stuff on my bed. There's towels in there" I said as I pushed her into the bathroom in my room and pulled the door shut. Once I heard the shower start I grabbed stuff for her to wear and left them on my bed before going to make her a cup of tea. It's still pissing out, looks like it will be down for the night.

I turned around when I heard my bedroom door open and couldn't help but smile when I seen Emily. My pajama bottoms were folded up about six times at the bottom and were still too big and the top, well it looked like she could get lost in it. She just looks fucking adorable.

"Tea" I grinned as I walked over and handed her a cup.

"You're a life saver" She smiled as she leaned up and kissed me. "You wear boxers?" She smirked.

"Sometimes, I only left them out because they're the only ones I have that I haven't worn" I laughed.

"No these are really comfortable and they fit perfect but spider-man, really?"

"Well its hard to get them with butterflies and love hearts, especially since there men's" I laughed. "Wait hang on, do you not like spider-man?"

"No Naomi, I don't like spider-man. Now in his defense I've never seen the movies" She laughed.

"What am I going to do with you" I laughed.

"Whatever you like" She smirked as she walked over and put her cup down on the counter laughing a little.

"Come here" I said as I sat down on the couch and patted the space beside me. She came over and straddled me instead on sitting beside me, which I was more than happy about. "You know I don't actually what know what it is your studying" I laughed.

"Have a guess" She smiled as she moved her hands behind my neck.

"Music?"

"No" She laughed. "What makes you think I'm doing music?"

"Eh the guitar you have leaning against my wall over there" I laughed.

"Oh right, no I'm doing physiotherapy" She smiled.

"But you do play guitar then?"

"That I do" She laughed.

"Do you sing?"

"If I say yes are you going to ask me to sing?" She questioned.

"Most definitely" I laughed.

"Then no, I don't sing" She smirked as she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come on, let me hear you"

"No, talk about putting myself in an embarrassing situation" She laughed. "However, I am playing in the college tomorrow for some music showcase"

"Wait so you'll play in front of loads of people but not on front of me right here?"

"I played in the college a few times already, and I do play down in McHughes pub sometimes. So I'm used to it, you...I'm not used to playing in front of...you make me nervous actually" She smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure I see you tomorrow then" I smiled as she ran her thumb over my cheek. My lips literally just touched hers and her phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Oh so now your concerned that you locked me out and hour ago?...You do realize I live there too right, if your in there with Cook go to your fucking room and lock the door...Oh mums on her way over...so you want me to come home so you wont have to tell her you locked me out...Fuck sake why is she bringing them?...I bet she said to remind me that I'm not gay...Thought as fucking much, I'll be home now...Just up in..eh...Jakes, you know that guy that lives upstairs from our form...bye"

"Everything ok?" I laughed.

"Fantastic. Mums bringing her friend and her daughter over, who aren't allowed to know I'm gay. Oh were you talking to Luke again?"

"Yeah, Hannah isn't pregnant. He didn't mention me and you again, but I'll talk to him anyway. Just so he knows how serious it would be if he said it to anyone"

"Great. I'll just get changed and go over there before Katie has a heart attack" She laughed as she got up.

"No your fine in them. Your clothes wont even be dry yet, just say that Jake guy's girlfriend left clothes in his and he let you wear them or something" I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now do I at least get a kiss before you go?" I smirked as I stood up. She nodded as I leaned in and cupped her face. It was supposed to be just one kiss but one kiss led to another which led to me being on top of her on the couch.

"Shit" She gasped as I kissed her neck. "I need to go"

"Emily" I sighed as I took that hand that I had just put down her trousers back out. "You're killing me here"

"Me? You just felt how wet I am and now I have to get up and go"

"I can be quick" I smirked.

"I don't think quick will do it for me right now" She sighed as she sat up.

"Fine, you're free to go" I half smiled.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Promise" She smiled. "Now do you want to go check the hall?"

I got up and walked over to open the door. "Good to go" I smiled.

"Thanks. Are you mad?" She asked as she picked up her guitar.

"No, of course not" I laughed. "Text me or something yeah"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled as she left.

* * *

I went down to the music hall at lunch, Emily never actually said what time she was playing at. There was a boy playing when I got there, he was actually really good. I stood over with a few of the other teachers down the back, the hall was pretty full too. I was talking to Liz the social care teacher when I heard Emily's voice.

"That's Emily Fitch, very talented" Liz smiled.

"So we had a list of songs to chose from this time and none of them particularly suit my voice but I picked two and kind of changed them around a bit. I'll start with Heart Attack by Demi Lovato" She said into the mic as she fixed her guitar.

I leaned back against the wall and just took it in. Her voice is just as sexy singing as it is when she talks, she has this huskiness that just makes you listen. Her voice actually reminds me of Ellie Goulding a little, that kind of uniqueness. The rendition she done of Heart Attack was amazing too, a little slower than the original but it worked. Everyone clapped once she finished, she seemed happy up there.

"Thanks. Ok so this last one is What I Go To School For by Busted as embarrassing as it is that this song was even on the list, it just kind of stood out to me" She smiled.

I didn't actually know the song but I nearly choked on my bottle of water when she started singing it. I didn't know how the song is usually sung or played but she was doing a fucking amazing job of it. Liz was right she is very talented, not that I would have thought other wise. She can write, sing, play guitar and on top of that she's fucking beautiful.

I caught Emily outside the hall. "You are amazing" I beamed.

"I didn't even see you in there?" She laughed.

"I was down the back with the other teachers" I smiled.

"Like the song then?" She laughed.

"I nearly fucking choked on my water when you started singing that"

"I do try to have some sort of effect" She smirked.

"Emily, hold on" A girl shouted from behind us.

"Oh Leah, hi" Emily smiled as the girl caught up.

"You were great! Look a few of us are heading out later, you up for it?" Leah asked.

"I'm actually busy, I guilted Katie into some bonding time this morning" Emily laughed. I wanted to just walk away but I could hardly just go.

"Katie's going out. I asked her if she wanted to come out earlier and she said yeah. Effy and Panda and all is coming too"

"Sounds...great" Emily said forcing a smile. "I'll see you then"

The girl just said bye and went off after that. "How I put up with Katie is beyond me" Emily sighed.

"Just go have fun" I smiled.

"I'd rather be having fun with you doing something else"

"There's always tomorrow for that" I smirked. "Plus the girls text'd me earlier to go out later so maybe I'll take them up on their offer"

"Fine, I'll text you later then. Have to go or I'll be late" She smiled.

"Bye" I smirked.

**(Next chapter may have some conflict! Thanks to everyone who's reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Where's Hannah then?" I asked Luke as we stood in the que at the club he dragged me to.

"Inside with everyone already. So what's the deal with Emily then?"

"Now? You want to talk about this now?" I asked as I looked around me. People from the college could be here.

"I'm just curious. You of all people breaking the law, sure you're impulsive at times but this?"

"She's just different ok, that's all. I don't know what it is but I really like her, now can I trust you to keep it zipped or what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I know what Luke can be like with drink, not that I can exactly say anything I'm no better. But this is serious, its not something that would just blow over if he let it slip.

"Of course you can! I was just curious that's all. Don't worry I'll say nothing to nobody, not even Hannah I promise" He smiled before adding "First round of shots are on you"

"Like I expected anything less" I laughed.

We finally got inside, the club looked decent enough. Nothing too nice but it wasn't a complete shit hole either. We made our way over to the booth Hannah, Mike, Greg and Lily were in. I threw my coat in on the seat before making my way over to the bar to get a round of shots, the club was full enough, not too packed that I couldn't move, but full all the same. I've no idea what shots the man gave me, they were purple anyway. I brought them back to the table and of course Luke insisted we all took one at the same time. It ripped the throat off me whatever the fuck it was! Went straight to my head too. My tolerance to alcohol has never been the best though, and I've been drinking since I was like 14.

"Naomi" Lily said as she looked over my shoulder. I looked around to see fucking Ashley walking towards us. _Great!  
_

"Naomi! How are you, its been ages" She smiled. Fucking hell she's so fake! Gorgeous, but fake. Ashley's my ex, nothing in common and she's just fucking nuts. Couldn't deal with her, still can't deal with her for that matter.

"I know, too long" I said forcing a smile. It was right at this very moment I wished I had of went to dance with Luke when he asked.

"Can I get you a drink?" She grinned.

"Oh no I'm..." I was cut off by Greg the fucking prick. "Go on Naomi, I'll watch your coat" He smiled, he done that just to annoy me too, knowing I couldn't say no now.

"Sure" I said as I got up.

We walked over to the bar and stood there, her trying to make conversation but I really just couldn't be bothered. She couldn't be more self centered if she tried, always banging on about how she looked better than this person and whats not. I just can't deal with people like that. She touched my arm lightly and then moved her hand to my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I jerked my face back.

"Nothing" She smirked before continuing what she was saying.

I seen Luke walking back over to the booth and she just started laughing when he seen who I was with. He didn't even come over to get me, just kept walking. Wait till he needs my help!

"Bonkers Naomi! I didn't know teachers came out! You're even in a dress" Panda shouted over the music as she bounced on front of me. She actually gave me a fright at first when she came up behind me. She was definitely on something, way too hyper than usual.

"I'm only twenty-two" I laughed.

"Whizzer yeah! Bye!" She shouted before walking off.

Then it dawned on me. If Panda is here, so is Emily and that's not good. Luke is fucked by the looks of things and he's not sitting in the booth anymore. _Great!_ I told Ashley I had to go find Luke and left her at the bar. I walked back over to the booth and sat back down with Greg and Lily, I could see Luke over in the corner with Hannah so he'd be occupied for the night thank god. I couldn't help look around to see if I could see her though, but I couldn't. It was way too crowded.

Maybe she's not even here, Panda could have came out with other people. Lily disappeared and came back with another round of shots and drinks, as if I wasn't bad enough. Still I didn't refuse, I never do. I like to think I deserve a night of getting completely fucked after putting up with my students all week. Not that they're particularly hard to handle, most of my classes just get on with their work, but there is some that are just annoying fuckers and take the piss. I necked the red shot as washed it down with a mouthful of vodka and 7up.

**(Emily's POV)**

Jesus! My head is banging, I feel like shit and I can barely stand. Cook helped me over to a booth and sat me down before returning with a glass of water. I downed it and actually felt much better, still drunk but better. Actually drunk might be me using the term very lightly, truth be known I'm wasted. Surprised I still know who Cook is, actually I'm surprised I know my own name. I had one two many vodka's before we even got here._ 'Know your limits'_ my dad does say, but I don't. I never remember mine.

"How you feeling little red?" Cook shouted over the music.

"Much better Cook thanks. You go back to the others, I just need to sit for a bit" I shouted back with a smile.

Cook got up and sauntered back over to the rest of them on the dance floor. My headache was gone and I'm pretty sure if I was to stand up I'd be good to walk, maybe not straight but I wouldn't fall...I don't think. I felt the seat shift beside me, I thought it was Cook but it was a girl with black hair. She's gorgeous but I'm guessing it took her hours to look like that, the make-up was clearly caked on.

"You ok? Can't imagine who would leave someone as gorgeous as you sitting alone" She smiled as she moved closer to me so I could hear her. She just called me gorgeous so I'm going to assume she's gay. Looks far from it though, look's a little like a self obsessed wannabe barbie. You know the type.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bit too much to drink" I laughed.

"I know the feeling. Can I get you a drink then?" She smirked.

"No I'm fine, think I should stick to water for a while" I laughed.

"Let me get you a water then" She smiled.

"I'm going up to the bar anyway, have to see where my sister disappeared too" I said as I stood up, I had to steady myself by grabbing the table. The water clearly hadn't worked as well as I'd thought.

"I'll go with, just so you don't fall" She smiled as she linked my arm. I was actually happy for the help so I didn't object.

I leaned against the bar so I wouldn't fall then looked around to see if I could see Katie or Cook but I couldn't. Panda was in the DJ booth with Thomas and some other guy though so I could go over there.

"Will you come to the toilet with me? I have your water here" The girl asked, I still didn't even know her name.

"Eh sure. Whats your name?" I asked.

"Ashley, you?"

"Emily" I nodded.

It was a bit of an effort to make it to the bathroom without falling or walking into anyone. There was just one other girl in there standing at the sink fixing her make up. I turned to check mine too, it was actually fine. I felt like shit but at least I didn't look it.

"Here" Ashley smiled as she handed me the water. I drank most of it in one go, anything to make the hangover I know I'll have in the morning a little easier to handle. "So...you're fit" She smirked as she brushed her hand over my cheek. My headache was quickly coming back and the strength to hold myself up seemed to be quickly failing so I sat up on the sink counter top.

I turned back to tell her I'm not interested when I felt her lips on mine. I managed the strength to pull back but her hands were still gripping mine.

"Ashley you stupid cow, I knew I seen you put something in her drink!" The girl who was at the far sink shouted. She put something in my drink, that explains my sudden lack of strength and headache.

"Oh shut up Lily no I didn't. Mind your own business and fuck off" Ashley shouted. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open but I needed Katie.

"My sister" I managed to say. "Twin, I need her" I couldn't even string a sentence together. My brain was fully functioning but my body wasn't doing what I wanted it to.

"Ashley what are you playing at! Can't get girls now so you drug them. Fuck sake!" The other girl who I think was called Leila or Lily, I heard something with an L anyway. She came over cupped my face, I wasn't sure what she was doing. Maybe checking my eyes or something.

"Get away from her she's fucking fine!" Ashley said sounding annoyed.

"My twin..I need her" I managed to say again. I was saying twin in hope one of them would go and fucking look for someone who looked like me but neither of them moved. Ashley clearly because she'd just spiked me and the other girl probably because she didn't want to leave me with her. The toilet door opened but I hadn't even the strength to turn. The only thing holding me up was the fact I was sitting and leaning against the wall.

"Lily what's taking you so fucking long?" I knew that voice, I'd know it anywhere. It was right at this moment I was thankful that whatever the fuck she put in my drink wasn't effecting my mind. I knew what was going on around me, I just couldn't respond.

"This stupid fucking cow spiked this poor girl. God knows what she would have done if I didn't see her" Lily said, I now know her name is Lily.

"Ashley what the fuck is...Emily? Jesus Christ!" Naomi said as she hurried over to where I was sitting. Now she cupped my face and held her hand above my eye's, she was checking how responsive I was. "Emily, can you lift your arms?" She asked. I couldn't and I couldn't even manage to get a simple_ 'no'_ out.

"Do you know her?" Ashley and Lily asked at the same time.

"She's my...my..student" Naomi said before looking back to me. "Emily keep your eye's open! You need to stay awake" I couldn't though they were getting to heavy. I just wanted to sleep, I needed to sleep.

"Katie" I finally managed.

"Ashley go and look for her sister. She's a twin, looks exactly like her minus the red hair. Hurry" Naomi said as she put her hand on my arm. "Can you feel that?"

I couldn't, but I knew it was there because I could see it. I needed more water, or to make myself sick. Anything that could get this out of my system. "Jesus Emily don't close your eyes!" Naomi shouted. It scared me a bit, I'd never heard her shout. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Drugging people, you can go to prison for that you know!" Naomi shouted at Ashley.

I didn't hear her respond, I just heard the door open and a thud on the floor. I didn't even have to see it to know what happened. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Ashley shouted.

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch! Who the fuck are you?"

"Ashley you stupid cow"

I heard her stand up and I heard a crash against the wall and the sound of a fist connecting with what sounded like a nose because whatever it was broke. It amazing how one sense heightens when you loose the ability to use the rest. "You stupid fucking bitch! You broke my nose, I'm a model" Ashley shouted.

"I swear to god if I ever see you within an inch of my sister again I'll do more damage than a broken nose! Now fuck off before I call the cops!" Katie shouted.

She was at my side within seconds of the toilet door closing. Ashley held a glass of water up to my mouth and to even swallow it took strength I hadn't got. I managed it though in small sips. Katie just stood there rubbing my arm and about twenty minutes later I could actually feel her. I lifted my head from the wall and brought my hand to my head. It was pounding again but at least I could move again...kind of. I went to pick up the new glass off water off the counter but I couldn't grip it.

"Here" Katie said as she held it up for me to drink.

"Fuck" I managed after I had a sup as I raised my hand back to my head.

"Jesus Emily! What did I tell you about just trying to pull like that. Talk to them first so you know there not fucking nuts!" Katie said sounding annoyed. I knew she wasn't though, she was just worried.

"I didn't she just..." Was all I could manage, my throat felt raw. She held up the water to me again.

"She didn't, I seen them come in. Ashley I'm sure had told her she needed to go to the toilet, and she was pretty wasted as it was before she took the drink. I'm sure Ashley thought she would be easy. I seen her put something in the drink and kiss her but before I grasped what I'd just seen her do she had already drank half of it" Lily said.

"She just sat down beside me and wanted to get me a drink. I said no but she insisted so I said I needed water, then she asked me to come to the toilet with her. I didn't want to fuck her, she's too fake for me anyway" I said smiling a little to try and break the tension.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just worried, we don't know what she put in your drink Em" Katie sighed.

"I just have a headache, I can kind of move now so I'll be fine. I feel like shit though so can I just go home?"

"Yeah, let me get Cook. He can help me" Katie said as she moved back towards the door.

"I can help you. I'm going home anyway" Naomi said as she stood up straight, I forgot she was there.

"Oh that's right, you live across from us. Actually could you help Cook then? I need to go find out what she put in her drink" Katie asked from the door.

"Sure" Naomi smiled. God that smile, gives me butterflies every time.

"I'll go get you your stuff babe" Lily said to Naomi before leaving.

"Jesus Emily you scared the shit out of me!" Naomi said as soon as she left.

"I'll let you know_ before_ I get spiked next time then" I half smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, this could have ended up a lot worse! You shouldn't even take a drink from strangers, I'm pretty sure they tell you that in school"

"It was just water" I sighed. The headache was getting worse but I was getting more of my strength back.

"Emily, tell me now you'll never take a drink off a stranger again! Regardless of what it is!" She said seriously.

"Ok I wont" She didn't look convinced at all. "I promise" as soon as I said it the door opened, it was Cook and Lily.

"Jesus little red. You're sisters freaking out, out there. You ok?" He asked as he helped me down off the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

**(Naomi's POV)**

I carried Emily's stuff while Cook kept a firm grip on her as we walked. This was all my fault, if I had of kept talking to Ashley at the bar she wouldn't have went near Emily. At least she could walk now though...kind of. The only thing that seems to be wrong with her now is a headache and tiredness. This could have been a lot fucking worse and the mere thought of that scares the shit out of me.

Cook seems wasted himself, I'm surprised he's even able to hold her up. It didn't take us long to get to the apartment building, the club was only a ten minute walk away. It took us fifteen though. Cook stopped and looked at the door for a minute before turning to me and pulling keys out of his pocket.

"I'm not going to make it up the stairs, think I need to get sick. You know her right? Can you take her up?" He asked holding out the keys. Clearly he is fucked, doesn't even remember who I am. At least he got her this far, I'd be able to get her up to her apartment.

"Sure" I nodded as I took the keys. He moved back from Emily, still holding her up so I could grab onto her. Thank god her legs are in some way functioning.

"I better get back to make sure Katie doesn't murder that chick" Cook said before running off. He didn't get very far before I could hear him getting sick.

I managed to get Emily up the stairs and into her apartment. The next task was figuring out which room was hers. "Right" She muttered. I helped her over to the door and opened it before helping her over to the bed. I pulled off her shoes, top and leather leggings before putting the duvet over her and going to get her a glass off water. She's definitely going to be dieing in the morning. I put the glass off water down on her table before kissing her cheek and going back towards the door.

"Naomi" I barely heard her she said it that low.

"Yeah?" I asked walking back over to the bed.

"Will you stay, just till I'm asleep?" She asked, her beautiful brown eyes glazed over.

"Emily, if Katie comes.."

"She'll be ages. Please, just for a bit. Please"

I nodded and lay on the bed behind her, my arm wrapped around her. She was probably scared, just didn't want to say anything at the club. I can't imagine what it must feel like to loose control of your body, knowing whats going on around you but not being able to respond. Then imagine what would have happened if Lily hadn't seen Ashley. I would have fucking killed her if she had of touched Emily, I couldn't care what happened to my job. She's lucky I didn't hit her like Katie did because I wouldn't have stopped at her nose.

"You're going to be fine babe ok. Just sleep yeah" I smiled as I kissed under her ear.

"Naoms" That's the first time she's called me that. I liked it, couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Yeah?"

"You look really nice. If I could manage to move right now that dress would be on the floor" I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

"You just sleep. I'm right here ok" I said as I ran my hand through her hair.

It was only a few minutes before I felt her breathing steady and I knew she was asleep so I got up and left. I didn't want to leave, wanted to be there when she wakes up but being her teacher I know that can't happen. I'm sure Katie will sleep in with her anyway. I got stripped and fell into bed, I wasn't tired though. What in the name of god would possess Ashley to spike someone? It's not like she's ugly, surely she can pull easily. Stupid bitch probably seen it as a challenge, oh lets see if I can actually drug someone. I'll fucking kill her if I see her anywhere near Emily again!

* * *

Luke dropped Ben over at 10 this morning so he could go to some football game. I text'd Emily when I got up but I haven't heard anything back yet. I hope she's ok. Ben's not hyper today, happily sitting on the couch watching The Incredibles. Luke said he would be here to get him at 12, its half now and he's still not here. I got up and made a cup of coffee, before I even took a sup of it Luke and Hannah walked in.

"Football game?" I asked raising an eyebrow. There's no way Hannah would sit through a football game.

"Did I say football?" He grinned. "Anyway we can't stop, have to get to my mums. Come if you want?"

"No I'm fine thanks. Tell her I said hi though. Oh and call into my mum and check she's alive will you? She hasn't called me back in two days" I laughed.

"Will do. Come on Ben lets go" He smiled.

Once they left I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I always feel like shit if I sit around in my pajamas all day. I lay down on the couch and flicked through the channels, finally deciding on The Vampire Diaries. I didn't follow it but I watched it the odd time, fairly decent for a show about vampires. My phone vibrated beside me, it was a text from Emily. _'Must have been dreaming last night. Could have sworn you were beside me when I went asleep but I woke up alone :('_ She didn't even give me any indication to how she's feeling, which is actually what I asked in the text._ 'Sorry babe, you know I couldn't stay. How you feeling?' _I'm guessing since she remembers I was even there last night is a good sign, no blackouts or anything. I got a reply with seconds. _'Like I got a smack of a bus...ten times. Could do with a hug actually'_ I smiled at that, I was dieing to see her anyway._ 'Plenty of room beside me on the couch. Doors open' _

I didn't get a reply and after ten minutes there was still no sign of her. I was typing out a text when there was a knock on the door. Couldn't be Emily right? I just told her the door was open. Wrong, it was Emily.

"I said the door was open" I laughed as I let her in and locked the door.

"Well I wasn't just going to walk in. Had to wait for Katie and Cook to leave before I came over." She smiled.

"How you feeling then?" I asked as I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me.

"Shit. However I can fully move my body so I'll look on the bright side"

"I'm just glad you're ok" I said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Just what I needed" She smiled.

We lay down on the couch after I gave her some solpadeine and I kept my arms firmly wrapped around her. "You smell really nice" I smiled as I kissed her neck.

"Katie forced me into the shower this morning" She laughed. "Thanks for helping last night by the way, bringing me home and all"

"I can hardly be in trouble for helping a student now can I" I smiled.

"I guess not" She laughed. "What did you just make me drink?"

"Solpadeine, why?"

"Headaches gone" She smiled.

"Good" I said as I kissed her cheek. She turned around to face me and cuddled her head into the crook of my neck.

I was happily lying there just enjoying her company when I felt her hands at the buttons of my jeans. "Emily what are-" I started but she cut me off with a searing kiss. She moved me so she could climb on top as she moved her lips to my neck, slowly kissing back up and along me jaw line until she found my lips again. "Christ" I gasped as she slipped a hand under my top, the other tangled in my hair. I moaned into the kiss as she slipped her hand under my bra. She sat back and pulled my top off, my bra not long after it.

"Wait!" I said breathlessly as she crashed her lips back to mine. "Are you sure you're ok. You were drugged last night Emily" I said matter of factly.

"Naomi, I'm fine. Come on I want to" She said as she kissed my neck. I felt her smile as I let out a sigh.

I got up and pulled her with me towards the bedroom. Her top and bra was off before we even moved away from the couch. I pushed her up against the wall by the bedroom door as I kissed from her neck down, sucking lightly on each nipple as I passed them. I kissed and nipped lightly at her hip bone. "Jesus" She gasped. I continued to kiss along her stomach as I unbuttoned her jeans, I slowly pulled them down which was only making her breathing quicken even more. I kissed the inside of her thighs lightly before standing back up pressing my lips back to hers. "Fuck Naomi. What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she kissed my neck.

"Someones eager" I smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist before crashing her lips back to mine, our tongues meeting instantly.

I opened the bedroom door and carried her over to the bed, climbing on top of her as I put her down. She pushed me back up and off the bed, she had my jeans off before I even realized what was happening. She pushed me back down on the bed, climbing on top of me before taking each of my nipples in her mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as she moved her lips lower down my body stopping as she got to my knicker line. She looked up at me with a devious smile and a glint in her eyes that just drove me crazy.

"Emily" I gasped as she pressed her lips to mine. She purposely placed one leg in between mine and I knew she could tell how wet I was.

"Now you know how it feels" She grinned before slipping her hand into my knickers. "Jesus" I gasped as she slipped a finger inside me, another one quickly following. I knew I wasn't going to last long, not that anyone could, not with Emily Fitch on top of them.

"Emily" I gasped as she kissed me neck. She looked at me and smirked before bringing her lips to mine. She got off me before pulling my knickers off. She spread my legs apart and moved her tongue to where her fingers had just been. "Fuck!" I moaned. I came within seconds, the orgasm engulfing my body as she brought me down.

After an hour or so we both collapsed back breathless on the bed. Never in my life did anyone make me feel that good, fucking hell that was amazing.

"You alright?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at me.

"More than alright" I grinned as I pulled her into a soft kiss. "You?"

"Me too" She smiled. "Who was that girl with you at the club by the way?"

"Lily? One of my good friends. Jealous?" I smirked.

"No...well she called you babe. I know Cook calls me babe but like he's Cook.."

"Nothings going on if that's what you mean. That's just how she is, calls everyone babe" I laughed.

"Yeah well I wasn't jealous or anything. Just asking"

"Yeah, sure you were" I laughed.

"I've decided, just now actually. That I want to take you to the lake"

"Without being a buzz kill can I ask how public this lake is?"

"Its not public at all actually. I've been going there years and never once seen anybody else" She smiled.

"I'll take your word for it then. Is this a date?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have much to work with but I'll make sure its nice" She smiled.

"I'll be happy once you're there"

"Good. Now I have to go, my mum is coming over soon and I'm going to need another shower" She laughed.

"That's nice, use me for sex then go before I even get a cuddle" I teased.

"I can stay for another few minutes. Thanks though, for making me feel better" She smiled. "Like the solfadeine I mean" She quickly added furrowing her eyebrows.

"Anytime" I laughed as I pulled her in closer to me.

**(So thanks for the reviews guys! I know my stories tend to move very quickly, the pace of them like. I'm working on one at the minute though, it's a little different and the pace is slow...well slower than usual. I wont be uploading it yet though, not till I finish _Only One_. Glad people are enjoying this one though, I'm trying not to rush it and I'm trying to keep it as realistic as I can imagine possible. I don't have a lot to work with really though so if anyone has any suggestions for a chapter or anything feel free to PM me, they will be much appreciated! But remember it is just a story so some elements will be a little...farfetched I guess! Oh and I did mention there would be some Keffy so they might make an appearance in the next chapter!)**


End file.
